narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Clone: All Connected Thought
Humanity communicates by launching sub-sonic cannons with their vocal cords. Think about it. This technique represents the user's extreme skill in manipulating the properties of the Shadow Clone technique, such that one can use different aspects of the technique separately, to the extent that even the clones can manipulate these properties of themselves with no external aid even after they have been created, such as the chakra allocation of each clone upon creation, the size scale of the clone created, the speed of clone creation, how many she makes with each use of the technique, the distance one can make clones from the self, what items can be cloned, and even how closely the clones actually resemble the original, to the extent that the the clones can become far more exact than even the original Shadow Clone technique, to the extent that they can even bleed real blood as needed, fooling those that have trained their dojutsu to distinguish normal shadow clones, even before Desko uses any of her ability in illusions. With sufficient skill, a user could even Shadow Clone the force and energy within a target without cloning the matter of the target itself, allowing a user to save ludicrous amounts of chakra in this manner. This even allows a user to, to an extent, forcefully hold the form of a Shadow Clone together even after it has taken the significant damage that usually dispels them, allowing a user to make their Shadow Clones effectively immortal by forcefully holding and reconstructing their form, as well as allowing them to, if the user capable of Senjutsu, using Natural Chakra to create and power them instead of their own. As Shadow Clones can actually bleed and take damage, this effectively makes the user's Shadow Clones no different from true physical clones of themselves, forcing others to have to resort to means more exotic than even the Rinnegan to even be able to begin to decipher the difference between the user and her clones. It is to the extent that even techniques that use a chakra shell, such as the basic Clone and Transformation Techniques, acquire bleed through skill from this, allowing a user to hold the form of the chakra shell through sheer force of Chakra Control, so that the Clones, Transformations and other such techniques do not dispel even after suffering grievous damage The actual magnitude of these abilities, of course, is dependent on the user's actual skill. After a certain level, partial and prolonged cloning is also possible, allowing a user to, for example, baffle others by having her clones literally step out of her body like ghosts. With extreme skill in the workings of the Shadow Clone Technique, a user can selectively activate certain aspects of the Technique. All Connected Thought allows the user and her Shadow Clones to all communicate with each other, using the channel in their chakra link normally reserved for when the Shadow Clone dies. This link will not break and will stay usable even if members of the link are separated by dimensions, and if it does break it will immediately be repaired the moment whatever is blocking the link stops working. If at all required, Chakra can be sent through the link, instead of needing the user to remake a new clone whenever one runs out of chakra. Techniques can be coordinated with, and used on, Shadow Clones with this communicative link as well. Not only Chakra and Information can be sent through the link. In the end, both Chakra and Information are energies that the link transmits, and Desko can make the link transmit other energies with the right manipulations, and can even open this network of linkages to other people and shadow clones and cut the connection at will. To an extent, Desko can even connect the minds in the link into a humongous hivemind, providing her with an extended mental capacity that one can only dream of. The limitation was in the original technique was there for a reason, of course. If an unskilled user attempts this, they could very well go comatose, or even kill themselves, from information overload due to the Clones not knowing how to regulate what thoughts goes through the link, and ending up sending everything. They could even burn themselves to death by transmitting heat, or explode by transmitting kinetic energy in the wrong place. Many ways to die, basically. Category:EllenTenshima